


A Simple Truth

by DaughterOfKings



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Cassian Andor-centric, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Cassian Andor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfKings/pseuds/DaughterOfKings
Summary: He knows there will be no walking away from what he's done.
Missing moments after Cassian's first scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) A friend on Tumblr asked me to write something with Cassian and K-2, and then I went and poured angst all over it. This is the result.

Cassian doesn’t notice the blood on his shirt until he and K-2 are hurtling through hyperspace. Irritably, he tugs his jacket over the red-black stain, and wishes he hadn’t had to stand so close to the informant to kill him. He notices K-2 watching him, and snaps, “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“Why would I?” K-2 answers. “It’s not abnormal.”

Cassian refuses to flinch.

Of course, K-2 expects him to be bloody. K-2 knows that he’s a killer.

The droid does its best approximation of a human sigh, and says, “Describe how it happened this time.”

This is their ritual. Cassian explains- he doesn’t confess- what he’s done for the sake of the rebellion, and K-2 tells him how high the likelihood for disaster would have been if he’d done anything differently. This time, the droid asks about the alley and informant’s injuries- zero chance of making the climb- and the number of troopers who had confronted them- 76% chance of capture, 98% chance of injury, if he hadn’t taken the shot. 

It’s nothing like absolution, but it’s enough to ease the awful tightness in his chest.

Cassian sags in the co-pilot’s seat and shuts his eyes.

He’s heard his comrades talk about the lives they want to live when the war is over, but he’s never indulged in that himself. His faith in their eventual victory is no less fervent- it will come, it has to come- but he knows there will be no place for him in the aftermath.

There will be no walking away from what he’s done.

Bail Organa is waiting for him in the hanger when he lands, leaving no doubt who persuaded the Council to authorize his latest mission.

 _The man of peace_ , Cassian thinks bitterly- and unfairly, because he knows that the ex-Senator made a willing sacrifice of that mantle long before he did. And if men like Bail Organa could be sullied by this war, what chance did he ever have?

Bail’s daughter is there, too, cloaked in white that’s too clean, too pure for this place. Her father says something to her, low-voiced, and she makes herself scarce.

 _How long before you put a gun in her hands?_ Cassian almost asks.

But he has no right. He’d have done it a long time ago.

Bail says, “Captain Andor. I’m glad of your return.”

Cassian inclines his head slightly. “The Council is assembled?”

Bail nods, but says, “Do you not wish to rest before you speak to them?”

“I wish to make my report.” The informant’s fearful rasp- _planet killer_ \- echoes in Cassian’s ears, making him scowl and tug his jacket more tightly over his soiled shirt.

“Very well. But you will rest afterwards.” The part of Bail Organa that would be a good father cannot help but make itself known.

K-2 quashes it immediately. “Cassian doesn’t need to be looked after by you.”

It’s a simple truth, so Cassian doesn’t correct it or apologize for it. He will speak, and he will rest, as he always does.

The rebellion will still have need of him tomorrow.


End file.
